Sweet Dreams
by PieceOfMyHeart
Summary: A tired Bruce finds Tony crashed out in his room when he checks up on him. He decides to be a good friend and put him into bed. Everything is fine until the lack of sleep grips Bruce a little too tight... Bruce/Tony fluff : Sorry for the bad title, I'm not the best at thinking of them :/
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! finally finished this wee cute thing. It's a fluff of my favourite Avenger pairing. This was intended to be a one-shot but if it's popular enough, I could expand... :) Now hope you all enjoy and remember the three R's :D**

* * *

A yawn escaped Doctor Bruce Banner's mouth, causing him to pause from his work. It was late, or early, a glance to his watch told him so. 4:30 AM.

For once, eerily silence filled the lab and towers. The only noise Bruce could hear was his own breathing. His lab partner and friend, Tony Stark, had left a while back, claiming he would return. He never did, much to the doctor's amusement. He was always teasing Tony about the claims he makes that he never commits to. Knowing Tony, he probably ended up going out to some fancy party that he somehow always has an invite to. Bruce smiled to himself. That was one of the many things he loved about Tony, his ability to arrange nothing and yet still be on top of things. His timekeeping was another issue of Tony's he loved. Late for everything, despite the large number of different watches Bruce had seen him wear. He had started to become aware of how often he caught himself staring at Tony, or thinking about him. Sure, he liked the genius, but there's no way he could actually…

Looking down at the desk where his work lay scattered messily across, he could almost feel his brain shut down. With a sigh, he started tidied the various pieces of equipment back into what he thought to be their original places. The lack of sleep was starting to take hold of him, his limbs suddenly heavy and not co-operating well. His eyes barely open as he tidied the last of the equipment away. His head dropping low.

"Do you want me to shut everything down, Dr. Banner?" The British voice of the computer program broke the silence and Bruce's thoughts. He lifted his head, causing his wire-rimmed glasses to slide down his nose.

"Please Jarvis. Do you happen to know where Tony is?" He took the glasses off altogether and tucked them into his shirt pocket. One last glance behind him to make sure he wouldn't return to a total disastrous mess, he slowly started walking to the large glass door, almost dragging his feet.

"Mr. Stark is in his room, Dr. Banner"

"Thank you. Goodnight, Jarvis" He smiled over his shoulder into the now dark lab as he slipped out.

"Goodnight, Dr. Banner"

* * *

Opening the bedroom door as quietly as he could manage, he stuck his head through the gap, whispering the other man's name. No answer from the black room. Opening the door fully, the light from the bright hallway was enough for him to see. A smile spread easily over the doctor's face as he took in the scene before him. Tony lay flopped out on the very edge of his bed, still fully clothed. It seemed the lack of sleep had taken an even tighter hold on him. The ridiculously sized bed was still neatly made, curtains wide open.

"_You look so sweet like that, Stark" _Standing in the doorway, Bruce sniggered lightly and pondered over what to do.

After what seemed hours watching him sleep, Bruce finally moved. Almost tip-toeing, he made his way to Tony's bed and yanked the covers back, making space for the other man to lie in. Turning round, he took a deep breath and slipped one arm under his neck, and the other supporting his legs. Lifting him as gently as he could from the bed, he grunted. Tony was much heavier than Bruce had ever expected him to be, straining to hold him up. He awkwardly crab-walked to the top end of the bed again and almost dropped Tony down, falling forward with him. Blowing out a silent breath, Bruce swiftly regained his balance before reaching down and pulled both Tony's shoes off, but purposely left all the other clothing on. That would be too embarrassing to explain if Tony woke up or someone walked by and happen to have seen. Nobody would let him forget it for months. No, years. The soft hum of Tony's Arc Reactor soothed the doctor as he closed his eyes and smiled to the familiar noise. Pulling the covers over the sleeping man, Bruce sat next to Tony with a smile and lightly threw the shoes under the bed. It was silent again, everyone long gone to their rooms. Bruce sat next to Tony, not willing to move from the sleeping man's side. He rarely got a chance to be this close, so he was going to take every second he could.

_You look adorable when you sleep, _Bruce sighed. Tony mumbled something unintelligible and turn onto his side, throwing his arm over Bruce's lap and curling round his waist. Bruce's eyes widened and he held his breath, waiting for the other man to wake.

He didn't. Settling into Bruce's side, arm around his waist, he smiled and was still yet again. A loose strand of hair fell over Tony's eye calling for Bruce to sweep it away. He obeyed instantly, careful not to jolt him awake. His hand lingered, his thumb stroking his hair. Slowly he moved down to his cheek, his hand gently resting on the side of his face, his finger gently stroking his smooth skin under his eye. Resting his head against the wall, he decided to stay for a short while longer. He didn't want to wake Tony when he eventually would move him away so he could leave.

_If I waited longer, Tony will hopefully be in a slightly deeper sleep and won't notice, _Bruce reasoned with himself, but something else told him that wasn't the real reason he was reluctant to leave.

In his sleep, Tony smiled and nuzzled against him sighing as he did. Bruce smothered a giggle. Giggle? Only girls giggle, and when Bruce had seen them, when with some guy they like…

Shaking his head slightly, he fixed his gaze on Tony's sleeping features, his fingers still caressing his face. He closed his eye with a smile. He could stay like this forever.

* * *

He never did move Tony away from him. Or wake him. Quite the opposite, actually. The offending light beamed down on his close eyes, demanding his attention. With a groan, he lifted his hand and dropped it lazily over his face. Movement beside him. Noise beside him. Opening his eyes slightly, he gazed through the gaps between his fingers. Everything looked strange, familiar but different to his normal view in the morning. Bruce was no longer sitting, but lying stretched on the bed, the corner of the covers draping over his side, legs dangling over the edge and feet touching the floor. He could no longer feel the light weight of the glasses he had carried in his pocket, but a look to the bedside table on the opposite side of the wide bed told him why. A noise stirred again next to him, followed by slight movement. That's when he realised he couldn't remember leaving Tony's room. That's why everything looked slightly different and odd. That's why he was lying in such an awkward position and still clothed. His heart almost stopped. Finally removing his hand from his face altogether, he found himself gazing into a pair of deep brown eyes. A pair of gorgeous eyes. Tony's eyes.

A gasp escaped Bruce, his head jerking back slightly. His face bursting into bright red flames. The other man smiled. He had propped himself up into the position Bruce had been in earlier.

_You look so adorable when you sleep, Banner, _Tony smiled even wider.

"I see you have woken. Did you sleep well?" Bruce frowned. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting from him. At all. Still trying to shake the sleep off, he groggily pulled himself into a better sitting position and mirrored Tony.

"Umm, I guess…" He couldn't think of where to start. Heck, he just woke up in his best friend's bed after watching him sleep for almost two hours! What was he meant to say? Tony said it all for him.

"That was a surprise, waking to see you next to me. Even better, I was practically lying onto of you. Can I please wake to that more often?" Tony's voice held a light teasing tone, but his eyes told Bruce something different.

"I, I'm sorry I, I came to check you were, um ok because you, you didn't come back to, to the lab and you, you were lying, um there." He clumsily pointed to the end of the bed, Tony didn't move, the corner of his lips pulling slightly into a hidden grin. "I, I put you into bed, um and, I…" Bruce's voice trailed off as Tony placed a finger over his rambling mouth.

"I didn't ask for an explanation, just for you to do that more often. I enjoyed it" He chuckled nervously at the doctor's confused expression. Enjoyed what? His confusion? His nervous state?

Tony only smiled wider and blush slightly. He couldn't help but think how cute Bruce looked; his hair a mess and ruffled, sleepy dark eyes wide, stammering over his words in his attempts to explain something that needs no explaining. His heart was pounding, loud enough he was convinced Bruce could hear. The silence that filled the room was awkward, and Tony could feel just how curious Bruce was as to the meaning of his last statement. Bruce licked his dry lips and Tony wanted to kiss him right there. He held back the urge, terrified of Bruce's reaction. Tony swallowed, his usual confident personality replaced by the more personal Tony Stark. He made sure nobody ever seen this side; the side were he is more vulnerable to emotions. He loved the doctor, and even that wasn't enough to describe it. He wasn't worried about becoming gay, just the reaction of his love. He became a different person round Bruce. Even since the pair had started becoming more official lab partners, Tony couldn't help but stare at the other man, ever chance he got he purposely brushed his hand against his or touched shoulders. Anything that would make contact with him. This man was everything, and when he opened his eyes to feel him in his arms and see his sleeping angelic face… More than anything, he wanted to show him his love, but worried that if Bruce didn't feel the same way, their friendship would burn.

_It's now or never, _He thought to himself.

Bruce started at the man in front of him, processing his words. Could he, Bruce Banner, actually have a chance with Tony Stark? The Tony Stark? No, he was reading into things too much. He didn't enjoy it like that, just found it amusing. He nervously licked his lips, eyes never leaving Tony's. He watched Tony hesitant. Hesitant? That wasn't like him. He was always bursting with confidence, so why is he hesitating? The more he watched the other man, the more he realised how much he actually loved him. Letting out a shaky breath, Bruce made his decision. Slowly, he leaned towards Tony, his eyes still holding his.

Hearts pounding, heavy breathing, one pair of eyes boring into the other pair. Both leaning into each other at the same time. Lips met, sparks flew. Bruce lifted his hands, one lay on Tony's chest, twisting this way and that and trying to find the body underneath clothing. His fingers traced the rim of the Arc Reactor, Tony shivered as he moved to his skin. The other hand ventured to his hair, running through the short dark ocean. Tony let his hands loose. Curving down his arm, elbow, curving around his waist and pulling him in. The other mirrored Bruce's, getting lost in his wild, curly locks. The kiss grew deeper, each man hungry for more. Bruce lay down, Tony climbing on top. Then Bruce done the bravest thing yet. He deepened the kiss even further. Opening his mouth, Tony eagerly explored. Tongues wrestled, bodies curling around each other as Bruce rolled Tony over. His hand had worked it's way over to his own body, catching Tony's exploring hand and grabbing, never willing to let go again.

Acting one, they pulled apart and broke the kiss. Breathing heavily and looking at each other, they both knew how much the other wanted, and how much they wanted. All Tony's worries about their friendship blew away. Bruce could no longer be just a friend, he was more than that now. When he gazed into the deep eyes of Bruce Banner, he knew instantly he felt the exact same way.

"I love you, Tony"

"I love you, Bruce" Pressing his lips to his again, they broke apart much quicker but only to look at the others eyes.

"So, is this relationship now official? I have been waiting a while, you know" Tony sat up, their hands still entwined.

"How long is a while?" Bruce raised an eyebrow but nodding in agreement first.

"A while. Now, I'm hungry and we have a lot to do today" Standing up, he gestured for Bruce to do the same.

"And what are we doing today?" Their hands dropped only for the door to be opened further.

"Moving your stuff in here. I don't know about you big guy, but I was waiting too long for that. I don't want to wait any longer than what I currently did"

"Then I guess we will be busy then" Opening the door, Tony walked out first, and walked right into Clint.

"Woah, careful. Don't knock me over. Good morning to you too" He rolled his eyes.

"Morning, Clint" Tony stepped away slightly to make room for Bruce. He turned round, still walking and smiled at Bruce who returned it.

"Hello, Clint," he smiled at the awe-struck man, "Did you sleep well?" Clint could only nod. Bruce chuckled. Tony grabbed his arm.

"Come on, I'm dying here of starvation" He pulled him away and down the hallway in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Are you ok with the others knowing about us?" Tony turned his head slightly at Bruce's question.

"Only if you are"

"I'm ok with it"

"Then so am I"

Standing in the middle of the hall, rooted to the spot. Clint blinked rapidly for a few seconds and shook his head, trying to make sense of what he just witnessed. Something in his brain clicked and his eyes widened, jaw almost dropping open.

"Did… Bruce…. Tony…Oh…They…. No way…." He found his legs again, "NATASHA!"

* * *

**Bruce/Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! :D All the pheels! Mark. Mark is cute. You agree? Next fic, whatever that may be (maybe a Steve/Tony) should be done soon :3**

**PieceOfMyHeart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm too lazy to come up with a name for this chapter... So the amount of reviews, alerts and favourites for this blew me away. I mean, seriously? You guys like this that much? Wow... I promised to expand so I did :) Here it is, and cause I'm so nice I have another chapter incoming, the hopefully slash part! :D It's stopping at three though :L I have another story also in the making so look out for that. Now enjoy!**

By the time Clint had excitedly blurred his story out, the supposed pairing where already in the kitchen. Tony aimlessly sitting on the counter, with Bruce sitting at the table in front, which he soon regretted as the constant thumping of the chair persisted. Steve was the first to wander in, sleepily pouring himself what he hoped to be coffee and collapsing in the chair opposite Bruce.

"Wow! You look horrible! What exactly were you up to last night? You been nipping at the juice, Capsicle?" Tony grinned at the look directed at him from the tired man.

"If you must, I was just reading some more of that book, Dr. Banner so kindly lent me. I really enjoy it, quite interesting." He smiled at the doctor and took a large sip from his steaming mug.

Peering over the edge of his paper his nose had been stuck in, Bruce smiled.

"Please, call me Bruce. And it's not a problem, remind me to fish out the next one for you."

Shooting a glare at Tony for the chair-kicking, he resumed his place in the news.

"So you read all night? God, is your life that sad that all you can do is read? I'm going to have to introduce you to a proper life; Tony Stark life. Forget boring Steve 'Captain Capsicle' Rogers life."

"No I was reasonable with the time I went to sleep. I, however, never expected to be woken suddenly with Clint banging on my door yelling at me. I couldn't quite make out what he said but I did hear 'Together' and 'last night'. Either of you know what he was talking about?"

Bruce froze, his hand suspended on it's way to the mug sitting in front of him. Tony just shrugged with a slight smile on his lips, amused by the doctor's reaction.

"Legolas must have lost the plot. Felt it coming, poor guy."

Bruce turned round slightly and threw a worried look over his shoulder, knowing exactly what Clint had meant. Tony shrugged again at the Captain's confused expression and leaned forward to pat Bruce on the head.

"Don't worry, Brucey. Legolas will be fine, his little spider will make sure of that."

Bruce flinched slightly at the touch, red touching his cheeks due to the extra company of Steve. Tony smiled again.

"I will have to ask who or what he was talking about."

"You do that and be sure to tell me what he says. I'll get the nursing home on speed dial just in case." Tony waves a pen and points at Steve who just looks even more confused.

"Morning gentlemen." The chirpy female voice rang through the large kitchen. Sauntering in with a smirk on her face, Natasha's eyes shone when they caught sight of Bruce and Tony directly behind him. Bruce proceeded to turn scarlet when Clint slowly entered not too long after the female agent, his eyes curious but avoiding everyone.

"Good morning Nat, Clint" Steve, being the gentleman he is, stood up and offered his seat, even though the table could easily hold everyone and more.

Natasha only smiled and gestured for him to sit back down. She started making herself a mug of coffee, Clint busy with the toaster next to her.

"Have a good night's sleep?" The question was asked to no one in particular but Tony felt the glance sent in his and Bruce's direction.

"Very well thank you. And yourself?" Steve was oblivious to the frequent smirks and glances sent between the people around him.

"Yes. Bruce? And what about you Tony? Anything interesting happen?"

Tony stole a smile at Clint and was deeply amused at the way he never looked from his mug. He must having a hard time digesting what he had seen earlier, Tony thought to himself.

"Uhh yeah, I did thanks." Bruce avoided her eyes. She seemed unconcerned and strangely happy, despite what Clint had told her. He never expected that reaction from her, he never really knew what to expect, but this wasn't even considered. Letting his eyes wander up, the look on Natasha's face made Bruce wince, the other guy stirred slightly.

"Well, it was nice talking and that but I have a busy schedule today. Or, we do." Tony flipped himself off the counter and came to Bruce's rescue.

Standing behind him, he placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. Lifting his head, Bruce smiled and nodded. Yes, and he couldn't wait to get started. This was a strange feeling, to look at someone and know they are yours. That they return the love you feel for them. The feeling of kindness, friendship, safety and love. Bruce knew that the risk of an incident occurring with the other guy was slimmer than usual. It was a bit of a shock when he realised that the other guy loved Tony almost as much as he did. To hear that he saved him was beyond him. Of course, the weary, caution that the doctor always had never left him, but he almost believed Tony when he told him that he wasn't going to hurt him and to relax.

Yes, Bruce was looking forward to having a proper relationship with someone again. Especially with Tony Stark.

Standing up, he placed his now empty mug in the sink and folded the paper before passing it to Steve. Tony stood in the doorway as he watched Bruce. Turning to leave, Bruce stopped when Tony didn't move. A smirk on his face, he took a step forward and blocking the door. Bruce frowned slightly, but couldn't stop the smile creeping on his lips.

"Shall we play, Doctor?"

The smile spread on his face, as Bruce remembered the first day they met.

"Right this way."

Tony grinned and quickly pressed his lips against Bruce's. Not stopping to see the reaction he caused, he grabbed the other man's hand and walked out, half dragging Bruce behind him.

"What just…did Tony…kiss Bruce?" Steve gaped.

He knew Tony liked to joke around and tease but he never thought he would have went that far. Then again, he could have sworn he seen Bruce smiling.

"Yup."

"And they held hands?"

"Yup."

Steve's eyes widened. He looked at Natasha who seemed unfazed by the little scene. If anything, she was smiling slightly in amusement.

"So that's what Clint was…"

"Yup." Finally looking up, she smiled slightly at the dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Oh…"

Clint sniggered slightly. Steve shook his head and stared at the door where the pair had vanished through. He felt hands on his shoulder and looked up. Natasha gently patted him.

"I wondered how long it would take for them to get together. I've seen it coming for a while now." With a smile, she left the still bewildered Steve and now bored Clint sitting in silence.

**Reviews, suggestions, whatever you want are welcome :) Updating the last part soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yup, it's been awhile. A good few months anyway... I'm sorry I got really caught up with school, exams, NABs, and so on. I can't apologise enough for making you all wait for this. Hopefully it's worth it, right? People seem to want more of Ripples. I have quite a few followers and a few pms' asking. Not sure if I should or not so tell me in a review or pm if you want me to :) I have a Halloween party tomorrow and I'm going as Hulk. The costume is so comfy! I could maybe use them as pyjamas... Anyway, here's the last part; slash part as I promised :P It's horribly written. Even with the amount of slash I read I can't write it to save my life. And the bit at the end? That's my idea of humour. What is it you say? Read on and find out... :D**

The day passed quickly, the usual happenings occurring. Bruce and Tony spent most of the day holed up in the lab before transferring Bruce's belongings into Tony's room. There was little however to move as Bruce owns hardly anything so a few pairs of outfits and a chest of drawers for good measures later, the two men found themselves finished of the task as the day started to grow old.

"That wasn't as bad as I originally thought it would be." Tony collapsed back onto the bed.

"I told you I have basically nothing." Bruce chuckled and sat next to Tony's head. Tony flipped over onto his stomach and rested his head in Bruce's folded legs. He never replied, just sighed in agreement and snuggled back into Bruce, making him blush and squirm slightly. Tony lifted his head with a grin.

"You ok Brucey?" He lifted himself up and pushed Bruce back onto the bed, falling with him. He lay down on top of him and kissed him passionately, Bruce returning. His hands glided from where they cupped his cheek down and under his shirt. Bruce shivered slightly as he felt the warm hand reach up his stomach, the other working it's way into his trousers. As soon as Bruce's mind caught up to what Tony intended, he quickly broke the growing kiss and wiggled his way out from under the confused billionaire.

"I'm going to, eh, grab something to eat." He made a break for the door but was stopped by an even quicker Tony.

"Easy there big guy, what was that about?" Tony grabbed his shoulder lightly to keep him from moving.

"Nothing it's fine, Tony seriously-"

"Then what was that? You seemed pretty freaked or worried to say the least."

"Tony it's fine just, just leave it ok?" Bruce tried a smile. He knew that would happen eventually but never expected it that quickly. Tony narrowed his eyes and stared him down. Tony pulled him back to the bed and sat down, making Bruce do the same.

"Are you ok?" The concern in his voice made Bruce's heart ache. Bruce glanced at the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine Tony. I just, I, well you know obviously that certain things can, eh, trigger a transformation-"

"Yes?" Tony urged Bruce on gently.

"Well, one of they factors is the increase of my heart rate..." Bruce's voice was low and barely audible.

"Yes? And wh- oh. Right." Tony's eyes widened at the sudden realisation of what Bruce was trying to avoid saying.

"So I umm…."

"You can't have sex?" Tony finished for him helpfully. Bruce blushed beetroot.

"Yeah. That." The two sat in silence until Tony glanced at Bruce after a few awkward minutes.

"Do you know for certain?" Bruce lifted his head to look at Tony but settled his gaze on anything but his eyes.

"I'll admit, I've never tried but it's obvious that's what happens to your heart rate and when mine becomes too high… then things gets green and messy."

"Bruce, you've never tested this theory right? So what if you're wrong? What if He lets us do this? It's worth a try an-" Tony was cut off by the bewildered look sent at him.

"No! I could really hurt you! Or worse. No, Tony I'm sorry but that's not a good idea." Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We could have a safe code. If you think he might make an appearance then you could say that? It could be…. What about "Jolly green giant"? Too long? Ok, what about, hmm, 'green'? Yeah that works. You say 'green' and we stop immediately."

"Tony; I really don't think that this is a good idea."

"Don't worry, if I gets that bad I can have Jarvis send my suit up but it won't come to that. Jolly Green likes me, we're buddies. Like you and I are science bros, we could be smashing bros." Tony smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of Bruce's resting hand. Their eyes met and held each others gaze.

"I'm still going to get something to eat.." Bruce mumbled, defeated. Tony shrugged.

"Ok lets go then. Experiments can wait till after food." He grinned widely and took great delight in making Bruce blush yet again.

Xx

Bruce stood in the overly large bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Each of the four small spotlights produced a long stream of light from behind either corner of the large square mirror, the soft dim lights made his skin glow. In the spotless room he felt filthy and out of place. He turned his attention back to his own reflection and tried to ignore the pricey objects around him. When he finished, he rinsed his mouth and walked out the room, a shiver running down his spine as his bare feet brushed from the warm rug to cold tiles then back to warm carpet. Tony lay on the bed already, staring up at the ceiling with a content distant look on his face. Bruce grinned while he watched him. Suddenly aware of the attention, Tony lifted his head and stared at Bruce who only smiled shyly back. This was the first time they would spend the night together when both of them was aware.

"Dim the lights please, Jarvis." Tony smiled as Bruce climbed into the empty side of the bed. As if a natural response the two bodies merged against each other perfectly. Arms entangled around waists, heads against shoulders. Tony flipped Bruce over onto his back and rolled on top once again.

"Did I ever mention that I love you?" Bruce whispered into his lips.

"I will never tire of hearing you say so, Banner."

"Second names? Really, Stark?"

He received not response, just a grunt and a fresh attack on his lips. Bruce's own hands wriggled their way into Tony's hair, twisting and grabbing. Tony lowered himself until his full weight rested lightly on Bruce, gently rocking as legs wrapped round his waist, securing his position. Bruce's body followed the rocking motion enthusiastically, lifting his head up into the kiss and deepen the growing lust. As quickly as Bruce had shoved on the flimsy blue shorts, Tony gently and firmly tugged them down the his ankles and let Bruce discard them himself with a kick. As soon as that was over, Bruce took it upon himself to repeat this on Tony's obstructive material. The two pair of lips broke apart for breath, but only to clash together lustfully moments later.

"T-Tony!" Bruce gasped a moan when the lightest touch grazed his hip, delicately traced a vertical line down his thigh. Their lips broke once again and Tony disappeared, his hands unwinding from his hair and running down his neck and onto his chest. Kisses followed the light line his finger previously marked, each one lasting slightly longer and full of longing as they grew closer to the desired destination.

Bruce vaguely heard his name in response and a noise of general surprise and glee. He felt Tony forehead press against his stomach and he growled lowly in response, thrusting his body in the general direction of the other man. One of Tony's hand danced through the dark hair that covered Bruce's chest, the other treading along the thin line leading down his stomach for support. Bruce's hand reached up and locked with Tony's exploring one in a vice-like grip.

"Forget what I said earlier." Bruce voice was hoarse and choked.

Tony grinned against Bruce's inner thigh and let his hand move towards his own head, travelling slowly and teasingly. Bruce violently jerked his body up against Tony's as his hand wrapped around Bruce's erection, earning a long moan and whimper from the physicist. Tony let his tongue dance around the hardened skin, following along the vein that produced ever so slightly. Bruce's hands buried deep into Tony's hair, his nails digging grooves into the scalp and his body rocking in motion to Tony. He cried out a choked gasp in submission when Tony grazed his teeth along his tip. Tony finally gave up the slow approach and engulfed Bruce. Both men found themselves in utter bliss, bodies against each others whilst proclaiming their love. After a lifetime of complete heavenly lust, Tony released Bruce and travelled his way back up to the awaiting lips.

"Fuck Bruce. Fuck." Was all Tony could manage in his breathless state. Bruce was no better off, panting still and soaked in sweat.

"You technically just did." Bruce breathed, leaning back into the pillows and closing his eyes.

"You know, I can never call you 'Big Guy' with the same meaning again now. Damn Brucey, you're… amazing." Tony's arm snaked round and under his neck. "Even better, your theory was wrong. You had complete control the whole time."

"I never felt him once." That wasn't all true, Bruce had felt the Other Guy stir. Not, however, in the usual way. He felt no threat of transforming, as though he was comforted by Tony's extreme contact. Bruce had never felt so safe and far from a transformation ever since the first appearance the Other Guy made.

"Told you." Tony mocked in a sing-song voice accompanied with a grin. Bruce, unable to thin of a response, resorted to sticking his tongue out at Tony and burying his head in the crook of Tony's shoulder. He heard the quiet snort and a mummer of something similar to 'how childish'.

"Did you hear something?" Bruce looked up and scanned the room. Tony frowned and shook his head, Bruce relaxing a few moments later in his previous position. The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they drifted off in each others arms. Bruce smiled against Tony's neck, sensing the slumber taking hold. The gentle blue light glowing from the Arc Reactor, a hairs-breadth away from Bruce's chin, light up his own chest and the surrounding walls. It was refreshing and comforted Bruce, his own personal nightlight. His eyes started to feel heavy and droopy.

"Sweet Dreams, Tony." He whispered before joining his newly found love in a deep restless sleep.

Xx

The room was quiet, suspiciously quiet.

"_What are they doing?"_, he thought curiously. Pressing his ear against the door even harder made absolutely no difference to his 'mission'. He wanted to confirm what he was told earlier was actually true. He never thought for a minute that Bruce would ever fall for Tony or vice versa.

"_Damn it! What are you playing at, Stark?" _The slightest of noises made him almost comically cock his head in excitement. Padding of feet, low muttering,

Squealing bed springs, shifting weight.

"_Bingo!" _He rubbed his hands together and smirked.

"T-Tony!"

"Bruce!" A strangled noise of surprise cause the spying man off guard and his eyes widened slightly. The only hints of activity were the frequent groans, moans, whimpers, gasps, that entered the frozen man's hearing.

More movement. More groans. More heavy breathing.

"You know, I can never call you 'Big Guy' with the same meaning again now-" That was as much as he could handle.

Almost gagging, the man stumbled up from his crouching position and sprinted down the hall, bumping and banging against the walls. He ran into another similar room, where Natasha was contently lying on the bed with a book resting on her bent knees. The woman hardly gave him so much as a glance of acknowledgment

"Natasha- they- them- Stark- Banner!" The man stopped, his voice growing fainter with each word. He then proceeded to faint, flopping dead on the floor face first. She rolled her eyes and stuck her nose back in her book.

"You bring it on yourself, Clint."

**Told you it was ridiculous and horrible :L**


End file.
